Chuck vs True Love
by sylar1610
Summary: AU. No Intersect, No government agency. Chuck, Bryce, Jill and Sarah are just ordinary college students. When Chuck and Sarah discover a horrible secret about their respective lovers they look to each other for comfort. Very soon love blooms between them
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

Chuck Bartowski walked across Stanford's campus on his way to his girlfriend's dorm. He needed to see Jill, he had something very important to say to her. He was in a very good mood. "_Thank you Bryce Larkin" _he thought to himself.

Bryce Larkin was his roommate here at Satford and friend for almost 3 years. He was the one who introduced him to Jill. Both him and Chuck were studying Computer Science and Engineering at Stanford while Jill was studying MicroBiology. he owned that guy a lot, he introduced him to the love of his life.

He really needed to see Jill, he had been off campus all day. He finally arrived at her dormroom and knocked on her door. Her roommate Shari opened the door and said "What do you want loser". "What the matter Shari, did a house fall on your sister or did you break your broomstick" he said.

"Ow that really hurt, if your looking for Jill, she headed over to your dorm about an hour ago" she said cruelly. "Thanks" he said before walking away but stopped when Shari said "I don't know what she sees in you". "Well you know, it's something we humans call love oh by the way you might want to stay in tonight i heard it was going to rain and i'm sure Jill would hate it if her roommate melted" he said before runnig off before she could come up with a come back.

Now Chuck's day had gone from good to great. He had just out insulted Shari a girl with a lightning quick and razor sharp wit. Now he had to go back to his room and talk to Jill.

He turned and headed back to his dorm room. As he headed back to his room he noticed an attractive blonde woman walking next to. It seemed weird that she and him to be going in the same direction. Their was something oddly familar about her.

After about 2 minute of walking in the same direction she turned to him and said "Hey your Chuck aren't you, Bryce's roomate". "Yeah, how do you know Bryce" he asked. "I'm Bryce's girlfriend"she said. "Oh yeah Sarah right" he said. "Yeah, you heading back to your room" she said.

"Yeah, my girlfriend Jill's there, i going to talk to her" he said. "Jill, she's nice, hey maybe the four of us could double date sometime, me and Bryce and you and Jill" she said. "Sound's good" he said.

When they arrived at Chuck and Bryce's room Sarah was about to knock on the door when Chuck took out his key and opened the door.

What they saw in the room was so shocking and horrifying and heartbreaking that it nearly killed Chuck and Sarah to see it. What they say was Bryce and Jill in bed together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

"Oh" Jill and Bryce said in unison as they turned around and saw their respective significant others looking in at them as their jaws dropped. "My" Chuck said heartbroken. "God" Sarah finished just as heartbroken.

Sarah turned and walked away down the hallway. "Sarah wait" Bryce said following her out the room. "Chuck " Jill said. "Get out" he said. "Let me explain" she said "GET OUT" he shoutned in a voice so powerful and commanding that it made everyone turn in surprise because none of them thought least of all Jill thought something so powerful could come from such a meek person.

Jill quickly grabbed her clothes and left the room. Chuck fell down on his bed and took out the box from his back pocket and throw it across the room. He curled up into a fetal position and couldn't stop crying. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. The last time he had cried that way was when his mother had left him and his sister.

He remember that day and how his older sister Ellie had comforted him and how it made him feel better if only a little. Then he thought of Sarah and realised that she must be heartbroken as well and so got up and decided to go see how she was holding up.

Bryce caught up with Sarah on the campus. "Sarah, wait, can we talk about this" he said putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "How long" she said quickly removing his hand from her shoulder. "Sarah" he said pleading. "How long" she said. "Four months" he said sighing.

"How could you, how could you do this to me, to Chuck" she said with tears in her eyes. "It all happened one night when we were studying together, we didn't know what we were doing" he said.

"Get out of my sight" she said. "Sarah" he said before garbbing her shoulder again before being slapped in the face by Sarah. "Leave me alone" she said before heading off.

Bryce turned and headed back to the room. He passed Jill who like him was half naked. He arrived at the room just as Chuck was leaving and tried to say " Chuck". But he was interupted by Chuck who simply said "Find yourself a new roommate"

Chuck left and headed down the hallway out of the campus. It was sunset and he remembered Bryce telling him that Sarah lived off campus. He got into his car and began to drive. He used his phone to find her address. He began to drive and found her apartment just off campus.

He headed up to the door and knocked. "Go away Bryce" she said from instead the room. "It's Chuck actually" he said. She opened the door and Chuck could tell she had been crying. "What do you want Chuck" she said. "Just wanted to see if you were ok" he said.

"I'm fine" she said. "Listen i know when most people say i know what you're going through it's just an expression but I actually know what you're goig through cause it happened to me" he said before takind out a box of tissues and offering her one.

"Thank you" she said quietly and took one "Do you want to come in, i mean you're probably feeling the same thing i am and i don't want to e alone right know so do you want to come in" she said.

"Sound good, can we watch movies and bad mouth Jill and Bryce" he said. She smiled and chuckled and allowed him to enter saying "Sounds like a plan"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

Chuck entered Sarah's apartment and looked around. It was very clean with white walls. Chuck the couch with a bin next to it over flowing with tissues. They were even some scattered on the floor. On the table was a tub of ice cream. "So help yourself to some ice cream" she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Thanks" he said sitting down next to her. She changed her position on the couch so she was lying on it with her feet on Chuck's lap. Chuck looked at her painted toes and couldn't resist himself as her began to tickle them. "Hahaha, stop , please stop hahahahha" she said between laughs trting to break free of Chuck.

When he had finally stop he and Sarah continued to laugh. When they finished Sarah "Thank you, i haven't had a good laugh all day, mostly i've just been crying" she said. "Your welcome, so what do you want to watch" he said. "I don't know you pick, nothing romantic though, i can't handle that right know" she said.

"How about the Wizard of Oz, everyone loves that movies" he said. "Good idea, it over there in the case" she said pointing to the case underneath the TV. As he bent down to get it Sarah could help but check him out. '_ Not bad'_ she thought. "Hey Sarah if it makes you feel any better i think Bryce might be a True Friend of Dorothy's " he said as Sarah laughed.

"Yeah well I think Jill might be the new Wicked Witch of the West Campus" she said. Chuck laughed too. They stuck on the movie and began to watch it.

"So tell me about yourself" Sarah said. "Like what ?" he said. "I don't know, anything, family i guess" she said. "Well my dad and mom ran off seperately. It really just me and my sister Ellie and her boyfriend Captain Awesome" he said.

"Captain Awesome?" she said confused. "Oh that his nickname cause everything he does is awesome" he said "He and Ellie are doctors"

"Impressive" she said. "What about you" he asked. "Never meet my mom and as for my dad, well i don't want to talk about it" she said. "Alright then so what are you studying" he said. "English Lit" she said. "You "

"Computer science and Engineering" he said. "Like Bryce" she said before bursting into tears. Chuck hugged her and comforted her saying "There, there, it ok" he said. "How could they do that to us" she cried. "I don't know, i don't know" he said. "We didn't deserve that" she said.

"He was an idiot to do that to you" he said. "And Jill, how stupid was she to do that to you" she said. "Well who was i kidding dating her, it was only a matter of time before she left me for someone better" he said. "Hey don't say that you're a great guy" she said.

"You barely know me, how can you say that" he said. "Actually, we barely know each other yet you came here to see if i was ok and comfort me and keep me company" she said. "And in my opinion a good guy would do that"

"It was nothing" he said. "Hey it was a really sweet thing to do" she said "Thank you". After a minute of silence Sarah broke it by saying "You know what we need, alcohol" she said heading into the kitchen.

"Come on Sarah don't you think that's a little much" he said. "No way" he said. "Come on Chuck live a little" she said holding out a beer bottle. "Fine" he said. "We don't need those assholes" she said "We're both beautiful intelligent people and we'll be fine without them" she said. "Yeah" he said.

After about an hour of drinking Chuck and Sarah began to sing together.

"At first i was afraid , i was petrified"

"Kept thinking, i couldn't live without you by my side"

"But then i spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong"

"I grew strong and i learned how to get along"

"So now your back, from outer space"

"I just walked in here to find you with that sad look apon your face"

"I should have chained that stupid lock or made you leave your key"

"If i had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me"

"So go on now go, walk out the door"

"Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore"

"Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye"

"Think i'd crumble, think i'd lay down and die or no not i"

"I will survive, long as i know how to love, i know i'll stay alive"

"I've got my life to live and all my love to give and i will survive"

They laughed together as the song ended. "We make a good duet" Chuck said. "Thank for being here for me Chuck" she said. "Don't mention it" he said. "I'm serious, i thought i'd just spent tonight wallowing in sadness but tonights been pretty fun" she said.

"Yeah, thought i'd just lay on my bed all night alone but i thought it would be a better use of my time helping you feel better" he said. "I'm gla you did, you know Bryce would never do anything like that for me" she said. "Yeah i feel your pain, with Jill it was always what she want, never thought of anyone but herself".

"Yeah" she said. "Yeah" he said. With this they began to lean in closer to each other as if to kiss, when suddenly the room began to get dark as they passed out from to much beer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

Chuck began to open his eyes only to be nearly blinded by the light of the sun pouring into the room from the window. His head felt like there was a drum in it. He felt sick to his stomach, no doubt about it, he had a hangover.

He noticed that he had fallen asleep on a couch and that their was a women leaning against him who was fast asleep. Then the whole night came flooding back into his mind. How they saw Bryce and Jill in bed together, how he came over to see if Sarah was ok, how they got drunk watched movies and sang together, how they passed out together on the couch.

However what neither of them remembered was their almost kiss before passing out. Suddenly Sarah began to stur and wake up. "Oh my head" she said. "You don't have to shout" Chuck said.

"What happened last night" she said. "I don't think anything bad happened" he said. "We still have are clothes on" she said. Before they could say anything else they both felt a horrible churning in there stomachs and both ran towards the bathroom. Both of them reached it at the same time. Sarah was quicker than Chuck and reached the sink while Chuck vomited in toilet.

Chuck vomited once and felt a lot better but continually vomited in the sink. Chuck got up and held her hair back and rubbed her back. "Thank you" she said once she was finished. "You know what we need, coffee, come on i'm buying" he said. "Would you give me about 5 minutes to shower and changed" she said. "Sure" he said.

He sat down on the couch but then notice all the beer bottles and tissues. He decided to do Sarah a favour and went into her kitchen and got a trash bag and began to throw away all the empty beer bottle and tissues. She came out five minutes later wrapped in just a towel to find Chuck cleaning up.

"What are you doing" she asked. "Just cleaning up" he said trying not look down at her wet and half dressed form. "Thanks, i'll be out in a minute" she said before hurrying into her room.

'_That Chuck, sure is an interesting person, not like that jerk Bryce,how can a nice guy like Chuck be friends with him'_ she thought. She got dressed and then went out to find Chuck throwing the bag into the trash and said "You ready to go" he asked. "Sure, let go" she said.

They headed down to the Starbuck down the street from Sarah's apartment. "So what are you going to do today " Chuck asked. "I don't know, wallow some more in post dump despression" Sarah said. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she said "Or we could go to the beach".

"The what" Chuck said with surprise. "Come on, you and me, are young, attractive, top of the line mates, and the beach is the perfect place for us to put ourselves back on the market" she said. "I don't know" he said "Come on, it will be fun" she said nearly begging.

Chuck looked at her pouting face and found it impossible to say no so he said "Ok fine". "Yes" she said as they got up finishing there drinks. "But, we're going to need to stop at a store cause i don't have any beach stuff" he said. "That's ok, i need to get a new bikini" she said hooking her arm around his as they headed to the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

Chuck and Sarah entered the store looking for some new beach clothes. "I'll go and grab some stuff and meet you back here" Sarah said. "Ok " Chuck said. Chuck headed off to the male section while Sarah headed to the female section.

Chuck grabbed the first pair of swimming trunks that caught his eyes. He headed to the female section were he saw Sarah picking out several different pairs. "You ready" he said. "I can't decide between the red one or the black one" she said. "Here come with me, i'll model them and yuo tell me with one you prefer" she said grabbing his arm and taking to the changing area.

Chuck couldn't stop blushing as she came out of the changing room in a balck bikini. "So what do you think?" she said. "It's emmm nice" he said a bit embarassed. She then went back into the room and changed into a red bikini.

She came out and she looked beautiful. Chuck couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful flawless body and angelic face. Her skin seemed to glow with a golden light, her aquatic blue eyes looked at him as his chestnut eyes gazed apon her."Which do you prefer?" she asked.

"Red" was all Chuck could manage to say. "Alright, now your turn to show me what you got" she said. "WHat, no , no i couldn't" he said embarassed. "Come on Chuck" she said. "Fine, but no laughing" he said.

He wet into the male changing room and changed into the trunks he had picked out. "Are you ready Chuck" she said. "No" he said to embarassed to come out. After all he look like a dork. "Come on Chuck, i promise i wouldn't laugh at you" she said. "I'm not coming out" he said.

"Either you come out or i come in" she said. "Fine" Chuck said walking out the changing room nervously. Sarah took a look at him and said "Nice, you're going to strut you stuff at the beach" she said. "Really" he said gaining a bit of confidence.

"Alright let go pay for hthis stuff and head to the beach" Sarah said heading to the register. After that they got in Chuck's car and drove to the beach. They set up the towels at a good spot near the ocean.

Sarah layed down on the ground and asked "Hey Chuck, do you mind" holding out the sunscreen. "Sure" he said taking it and rubbing it into her back. "Mmm, you know you have the hands of a massuer" she said.

"Hey baby, how'd you like me to rub sunscreen on your back" a big dumb looking beach bully said coming over to them with his crowney. "Leave me alone" Sarah said. "Come on baby you know you want it" he said. "I don't know Sarah his boyfriend looks like the jealous type" Chuck said as the both laugh.

Suddenly Chuck found himself being picked up by the Beach Bully who said "Who you laughing at nerd". "Put him down" Sarah said "Shut up" the goon said. "I'm going to break you in two " he said. Chuck had to think quickly a kicked him hard in the nuts.

He dropped Chuck and bent over in pain. The other bully advanced on them but Sarah got up and Kung Fu-ed him into the ground. They walked away cursing to themselves. "Well that was interesting" Sarah said. "Do you want to go for a swim" Chuck said. "Sure " she said.

They headed out to the ocean and began to swim and splash each other in the water. They had a lot of fun and headed back to there towels. They dried themselves off and and put there clothes back on before heading to Chuck's car.

"I'm in the mood for pie, do you want pie" Sarah said. "Sure, in fact i know this great diner, in fact it were i used to take Jill there when we dated" he said suddenly looking very sad. "It ok Chuck, you deserve better than her" she said.

They drove to the diner and ordered some blueberry pie. "So, did you have fun today " he asked. "Yeah, today bad we have to go back to class tomorrow" she said. "Hey i have an idea, how about we study together in the libary tomorrow" he asked. "That sound good, give me your number" she said taking out her phone before cursing.

"What's wrong" he asked. "It's this stupid thing it's not working" she said. "Hand it over" he said. She handed it over and Chuck took the back off it and took the knife . "Here you go" he said handing it back to her. "Put your number in it" she said. He entered his number into her phone and handed it to her.

"Give me your phone" she said. He handed it to her and she entered her number into it. "Feel free to call me at anytime" she said. "Thanks, do you want the last pieces of pie" Chuck said. "We'll split it" she said smiling. "You know i really like spending time with you Chuck, we should hang out more often".

"Sarah i think this is the begining of a beautiful friendship" he said quoting Casablanca. Sarah laughed enjoying her new friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

Sarah and Chuck did study in the libary that day and every other day that week. They became fast friends. It wa almost like they had this unique, instant connection. When they talked about their connection Sarah said "Maybe we knew each other in a past life". Many people there exs included thought they were dating but they stuck to the just friends excuse.

Later that week as Chuck was leaving class her got a call. It was Sarah. "Hey Sarah what's up" he said. "Nothing, i was just wondering do you want to hang out tonight, get a few drinks" she said. "Sounds like few, i'll meet you at your place around 7 then" he said. "Yeah 7" she replied.

Later that evening Chuck pulled up outside Sarah's apartment. He knocked on the door. She opened it , she may have just been wear a t shirt and jeans but to Chuck she was a goddess. "You look beautiful" he said. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself, maybe we'll get lucky tonight" she said. "Yeah maybe" he said, little did he know Sarah was thinking the exact same thing as him "Why".

They headed to a local bar called The Castle. As they got there and entered they were horrified by who they saw there. Bryce Larkin. He quickly recognised Sarah and headed over to her. "Go away Bryce" she said before he could even say a word. "Sarah, please" he said. "I don't want to talk to you" she said. "You heard her Bryce" Chuck said. "Who asked you Chuck, it none of your business" he said.

"Don't talk to him like that, and by the way you made it his business when you cheated on me with his girlfriend" she said. "Oh so what, you break up with me and now your going to take my consolation prize roommate as a rebound" he said. She slapped Bryce and said "Chuck has been a good friend to me and by the way he not a consolation prize, you could never hope to be half the man he is" she said angrily.

To make matters worse, who should walk into the bar but Jill. "Chuck we need to talk" she said. "Oh you want to talk Jill, about how you cheated on me for four monthes with my roommate, or how you broke my heart or do you just want to talk about the weather, i don't want to talk to you" he said.

"So that it, three years of dating and you're going to throw it away over one little mistake" she said. "Oh you called four monthes of infidility one little mistake" he said. "So your just going to date some blonde bimbo" she said. Suddenly Chuck pinned Jill to the wall.

"Don't ever call her that, she a better person than you could ever hope to be, you cold hearted back stabbing bitch" he said. "You two really deserve each other you know that" Sarah said. "Yep a match made in hell, glad we could introduce" Chuck said. Embarassed Both Jill and Bryce left the bar.

Suddenly the whole bar began to cheer for them. "Free drinks" the bartender shouted to them pouring them two beers. "Thanks" thewy said taking the drinks. "Hey i just divorved from my bitch of a wife, so i sympathise with you" he said.

They sat down at a booth and said "Cheers".

After about several rounds of drinks Chuck and Sarah where completely out of it. "I can't believe i wasted 2 years of my life dating that asshole" Sarah said. "Hey i wasted 3 years of my life with the Ice Queen, do you know i was even going to ask her to marry me, even had the ring and all, i was about to propose but then i saw her and Bryce, what a waste of 5 grand" he said.

"Good for you Chuck, now you can find a girl who good enough for you" she said. "Why couldn't i have meet a girl like you before i met Jill" he said. "Yeah same here, i sometime wish i could meet a guy as nice and kind as you are" she said.

"Alright you two, time to head home" the bartender said. Chuck and Sarah helped carry each other to Sarah's apartment. Chuck helped carry Sarah to her bed. She layed on her bed and said "Chuck, come her for a second" she said. "What is it" he said. "Chuck i lo" she said before both of them fell asleep on Sarah's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

On the day before Thanksgiving Chuck headed over to Sarah apartment to see her one last time before he heads home for Thanksgiving. He knocked on her door. It took a few seconds for her to answer. "Hey Chuck what's up" she said. Both of them still felt a bit uncomfortable about waking up in the same bed a few weeks ago but luckily they didn't really remember anything from when they were drunk.

"I'm just about to head back home for Thanksgiving and just wanted to make sure you're ok" he said. "Yeah i'll be fine" she said faking confidence but underneath she was wishing Chuck wouldn't go. "So, who are you spending Thanksgiving with" Chuck asked. Sarah looked uncomfortable for a second then said "Oh I'm not that big on family gatherings like Christmas or Thanksgiving"

"What, I'm not going to let you spend Thanksgiving alone" he said shocked. "Chuck it's ok, I've spent over 20 Thanksgivings alones, one more wouldn't make a different" she said. "No, i'm not letting you spend a nother Thanksgiving alone, you're coming with me to spend Thanksgiving with the Bartowskis"

"Chuck you don't have to do that" she said blushing. She tried very hard to pretend like it didn't matter to her but almost ever cell in her body want to say yes. "I know i don't have to but i want to, and i'm sure Ellie and Awesome will love you" he said. "Chuck I don't" she said before being interupted by Chuck who said "I'm not taking no, your spending Thanksgiving with us even if i have to Kidnap you".

"Since you put it that way i guess i have no choice" she said. She tried to look only slightly happy but inside she was dancing, sshe had never spent Thanksgiving with a real family before and Chuck had just invited her to spend Thanksgiving with his family.

"Oh could you give me a minute to pack some clothes" she said. "Sure, i'll be right here" he said standing there with his hands in his pockets. She ran back into her bedroom and grabbed a bag and stuffed some jeans and t shirts for the few days she would be away.

She headed back out to the hallway were Chuck was waiting and locked the door behind her and said "I'm ready to go".

They headed out into Chuck's car and began the long drive all the way to Burbank, California. During the ride he began to play music on his iPod. "What song do you want to hear Sarah?" Chuck asked. "Oh anyones fine" she said halfheartedly. She never really cared for music.

"Come on, what's your favourite song?" he asked. "I don't really have a favourite song" she said. "Really!" he said surprised. "I never really had time for music" she said. "Well hear, tell me what you think of this song" he said before playing a song on the iPod.

"Bird flying high you know how i feel"

"Sun in the Sky you know how i feel"

"Breeze Driftin' on by you know how i feel"

"It's a new dawn"

"It's a new day"

"It's a new life"

"For me"

"And i'm feeling good"

"So what do you think?" Chuck asked. "I like it" she said. "Good" he said. They continued to drive and sing along to almost every song on Chuck's iPod. Finally they arrived at Ellie and Awesome's apartment. "Maybe I should have brought something with me" she said.

"Relax, knowing Ellie there's probably enough food their to feed an army" Chuck said. Chuck knocked on the door and a very muscular, attactive , shritless, sweaty man open it. "Bro" he said pulling Chuck into a bear hug. "Hey Captain Awesome" he gasped because of the tightness of the hug.

"And who is this?" he asked. "Oh this is " Chuck began to say before being interrupted by Awesome who shouted "Ellie, Chuck's here and he brought a guest" he said. "Come in" he said. He practically pulled them in.

Sarah couldn't help but feel the warmth and love in the apartment. She had never such a sense of welcome before. A woman came out from the kitchen. "Hey Chuck, who is this" she asked. "This is my friend Sarah, i invited her to spend Thanksgiving with us, if that's ok" he said.

"Of course the more the merrier, hi i'm Ellie, Chuck's sister" she said offering Sarah her hand. Sarah shock it and said "Sarah Walker, nice to meet you" she said.

"So who's coming to Thanksgiving tomorrow" Chuck asked. "Well, their the four of us, are neighbour John Casey and his daughter, Morgan, his mom and her new boyfriend, so that's nine" Ellie said counting each person on her fingers.

"Hey are there any motel or hotel i can stay in" Sarah asked. "What, that's nonsense you're staying with us" Ellie said. "Oh i don't want to impose" she said. "No, you can stay in my old room and i'll sleep on the couch "Chuck said. "And they say chivalry's dead" Sarah said.

"If there's one thing i taught Chuck it to be chivalrous" Ellie said. "Well are you looking forward for dinner" Awesome said. "Yeah we're starving" Chuck said. "Good cause dinner's almost ready" Ellie said returning to the kitchen. They sat down at the table as Ellie and Awesome came in with the meal.

"So, Sarah, how did you and Chuck meet?" Ellie asked. "Yeah Chuck i thought you were dating Jill" Awesome said. "We're not dating we're just friends, and Jill well i'm not with her anymore" Chuck said.

"Oh my god Chuck what happened" Ellie asked sounding very concerned. "Emm" Chuck said as he couldn't think of anything to say. "Chuck and I saw Jill sleeping with my ex boyfriend Bryce" Sarah said. "Bryce Larkin, your roomate, well that is horrible but i'm glad, i never liked Jill, she wasn't good enough for you" Ellie said.

After dinner, everyone went to bed. Sarah was laying in bed thinking of the day that had just happened. She began to cry, never in her life had she ever been part of a family and know after seeing Chuck and his little family it made here wish she could have that.

"Sarah" she heard a voice say. It was Chuck. "Go away Chuck" she said. "It's okay Sarah" he said. "I just wish i had a family like this, my dad, i haven't seen him since high school" she said crying. "It ok, you have a family, we're your family, i'm your family" Chuck said.

"Hold me" she said. He put his arms around her and she felt completely safe and secure. "It's ok" he whispered as they drifted into sleep. As they drifted of Ellie and Awesome peered into the room and smiled at the love they saw between these two but hoped they could see it themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

Sarah awoke with the warmth of the morning sun shining about her face. She felt something warm and comfortable wrapped around her waist. it was Chuck's arms, she decided not to mve instead just to lay there and enjoy the feeling of safety and security that came from being wrapped in Chuck's arms.

"Morning" he said waking up. "Good morning Chuck, listen i'm sorry for my little incident last night it's just" she said before being interrupted by Chuck who shushed her who said "It's ok, remember what i said I'm your family and it's my job to comfort you".

"But we're not family" Sarah said. "There's more than one type of family and anyway how'd you like to be an unoffcial Bartowski" he said. "I'd love to" she said. She couldn't believe this, she had just been invited into a family.

"Good now get dress and get ready for your first Bartowski Thanksgiving" Chuck said getting up off the bed. "Chuck thanks for all you've done for me, being such a good friend and inviting me to join your family" she said.

"It ok, just remember something about Family, as a little Blue alien once said "Ohana means Family, Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten" he said. "Thanks, i'm going to go take a shower" she said as Chuck left the room.

Sarah couldn't believe how good things had become ever since she had meet Chuck, she had found the best friend she ever had, she had become welcome into a family for the first time in her life and now she may be falling in love though she would never admit it to herself.

After she dried hereself off and got dress suddenly she got a delicious smell in the air. '_My god, that smells delicious'_ she thought to herself. She followed the smell into the kitchen table where Devon was setting the table.

Chuck came out of Ellie and Awesome's room dressed very well in a suit. Sarah felt her heart beat very fast. "You look very hansome" she said collecting herself. Ellie peered in from the kitchen and was looking at Sarah and then said "Sarah could you give me a hand in the kitchen"

"Sure" she said heading into the kitchen. "So what do you need me to do" she asked enthusiastic to help her new family. "I'm fine i just needed to ask you something in private" she said. "Sure shot" Sarah said a bit confused. "How long have you been in love with my brother" she asked.

"What" she exclaimed "I'm not in love with Chuck". She said this in a low voice to make sure Chuck or Awesome didn't hear them. "Please, I saw the way your face lit up ever time he walks into the room or the how happy and safe you looked last night sleeping in his arms" she said smiling

"You were spying on us" she said shocked that she had been seen at such an exposed moment. "No, i just happened to look in and she Chuck comfort you an i thought to myself These two love each other" she said.

"We do not love each other, we're just getting over are exs and are feelings are all out of balance whatever i may feel toward Chuck can't be taken seriously" she said trying very hard to deny it.

"You know how can two people who are so smart be so stupid, you know me and Devon knew are feelings for each other almost immediately and we were not shy of showing are feelings" she said. "Can we just get off the subject, how is the turkey coming along" she said trying to get Ellie off the subject.

"Oh it's fine" she said. There was knock on the door, "I'll get it" Sarah said heading out of the kitchen as fast as possible. "We're not finished talking about this" Ellie called after her. She hurried across the apartment and opens the front door.

Standing outside the door holding a pie was one of the scariest looking man she had ever seen in her life. "Hi" she said very meekly as she was very frightened by this man. He looked like he would and could kill someone just for looking at them the wrong way.

"Hi, John Casey, nice to meet you" he said in a low growl. He voice sounded like a combination of a predator hunting for it's prey and an action hero. He offered her his free hand, she shock his hand cautiously hoping he didn't crush his hand.

"Oh John, glad you came and you brought pie" Ellie said appearing from the kitchen. "Peach, hope you like it?" he said sounding like Clint Eastwood. "Come in, is Alex coming?" she asked. "Yeah she's with Morgan" he said saying the name Morgan with aggression.

"Who's Morgan?" Sarah asked. "He's been Chuck's best friend since they were 6, he works at the local Buy More and just recently he's taken a turn for the better" Ellie said quite proudly. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well he used to be a slacker with absolutely no goal in life but a few months ago his girlfriend Anna dumped him and moved away, then after a few weeks of depression, his new stepfather Big Mike gave him the job of assistant manager at the Buy More and he just matured and fit into the role, he's making good money, moved out of his mother's house and is even dating John's daughter Alex and he's even stopped with this weird crush he had on me" Ellie said sounding like a parent proudly telling other people about how their child just got and A on there latest test.

"My ears are burning came a voice from the still open door. Outside it stood and man with and beard and a young woman. "Hi, Morgan, Alex, come in" Ellie said. Suddenly coming running up from behind the two of them came an incredibly large black man. "Do i smell pie" he said tkaing a minute to catch his breath.

"Hey Michael, where's Bolonia?" Ellie asked letting Big Mike in. "She got a stomach bug but insisted me and Morgan attend cause according ti her it would have been rude not to" he said. "Well know that we're all here why don't we all have dinner" Ellie said closing the front door and heading into the kitchen.

As they all sat down around the table Ellie came in with the most delicious, mouthwatering looking turket they had ever seen. Big Mike made a grab for the leg but Ellie slapped his hand and said "We have to say what we're thankful for first" she said.

"Alright I'll go first " Big Mike said "I'm thankful for Bolonia the love of my life, after Lady Big Mike divorced me i didn't think i'd ever find love again but Bolonia has show me greater love than i ever thought possible, and i'm thankful for Morgan, who has become like a son to me and maybe one day he will be my son".

"I'm thankful for the chance to finally get to know my daughter after all the years i've been away with the military" John said still managing to sound scary. Even his face seemed to be stuck in a permanent snarl.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful girlfriend and my awesome friends" Devon said. "And i'm thankful to my brother for finally breaking it off with that skank Jill, and to my wonderful boyfriend, i don't know how i'd get through the day without him" Ellie said.

"I'm thankful for Morgan, he's a great guy and my dad, i have to great guys looking out for me" Alex said. "I'm thankful for my beautiful girlfriend, my new job and Big Mike who's always there for me" Morgan said getting a ugly look for Casey when he mentioned Alex.

"What about you Chuck, what are you thankful for" Ellie asked. "I'm thankful that i meet Sarah, she really changed my life for the better, i do'nt know how i lived without her all those months ago.

Sarah felt touched by what Chuck had just said. Finally it was her turn Sarah said "I'm thankful that i meet Chuck, i've never meet a guy like him before, without him i never would have gotten over my break up with Bryce, he invited to join his family and he's alway there when i need him, he's one of a kind, he's special" she said. Everyone in the room could tell that each word was filled with more love than Romeo had for Juliet.

They were all speechless until Big Mike said "Now let's pray, Good Drinks, Good Meat, Good God lets Eat".They all ate and it was during dessert that two very interesting things happened.

Big Mike pulled Morgan aside and said "Morgan i got to ask you something". As he said this he took out a ring box from his back pocket. "I'm flattered Big Mike but you're twice my age and i'm dating Alex" he said joking.

"I'm being serious Grimes" he said annoyed. "I want to ask your mother for her hand in marriage, is that ok with you" he said. "Do you promise to take care of her" he asked. "Yes i do" he said honestly. "Then welcome to the family Dad" he said giving Big Mike a hug.

After the hug Morgan waent over to Alex and handed her a key and said "Alex i would be honoured if you would grace me with your presecne everyday, will you move in with me" he said. "You don't even have to ask" she said embracing him.

Casey saw this and pulled Morgan aside and asked him "Do you love my daughter?. "Yes, with all my heart" he replied. "Good, i'll let slide but if you break her heart i'll break you" he said sounding a thousand time scary than before.

After they had finished the meal the other were leaving and as they were walking across the courtyard Morgan said "Ok did anyone else sense the love between Chuck and Sarah". "Hell yeah" Big Mike said. "Yeah I've read romance novle that weren't as passionate as they were" Alex said. "To bad they can't admit" John said. "Those poor idiots" Big Mike said shaking his head solemnly.

Instead the Bartowski apartment Chuck amd Sarah were getting ready for bed. "So did you enjoy your first Bartowski Thanksgiving?" Chuck asked. "Yeah it was great" Sarah said heading into the bedroom. "That was a really nice speech you said about me" Chuck said.

"I meant ever word of it, yo're very special Chuck" she said. "Thanks, hey Sarah I got to say something to you" he said. "Yes she said sounding excited. Chuck knew the word he had to say, three simple world, word he had said to Jill many times before(I wonder if she meant it when she said it back). They were three word they were longing to say to each other, they were the word was hoping with all her might Chuck would say right there and then.

Chuck looked at Sarah with his chocolate brown eyes as she looked him with her blue sapphires. It was as if they were locked in some eternal staring contest neither one wanting to look away for fear that the other might disappear if the broke there gaze.

Chuck tried to summon the courage to say the word that he had longed to say since they first met but simple sighed and said very sadly "Nothing Goodnight" . "Yeah goodnight" she whispered back sadly. As they lay on their respective beds they cursed themselves for their cowardice and both knew that neither of them would have a very good night's sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

The next day Chuck and Sarah had to head back to Stanford. Ellie and Awesome insisted that Sarah come nd spend Christmas and New Years with them which she happily accepted.

They didn't say anything to each other on the ride back to Stanford. After there little moment the previous night they couldn't bring themselves to say anything. Maybe they didn't need to say anything but they knew that there was something that needed to be said. If only they could say it.

As they pulled into the gas station near Stanford, Chuck went to fill up the car while Sarah went in to the store to get something to eat. As she was buying herself some chocolate see saw something that caught her eye in the newspaper. '_That looks like fun' _she thought.

"Hey Chuck, there's a carnival tonight we should go to it" she called out to Chuck at the car as she came out of the store. "Gee i don't know , i'm not that into carnivals" he said nervous. "Come on, it'll be fun" she said.

"I'm not sure" he said still unsure. "Pleaseeee" she said sounding like a 6 year old begging for sweets. "Fine then" he said. '_I can not say no to this girl'_ he thought to himself.

That night they headed to the carnival and paid in at the entrance and began there night of fun. "So what do you want to do first ?" Chuck asked. "I want to get some cotton candy" Sarah said. "Alright then it's on me" Chuck said heading over to the cotton candy booth.

"Look at you, such a gentlemen" Sarah said. "Here you go" Chuck said handing her a large fluffy pink ball of cotton candy. "Thanks mmmm" she said taking a bite. "Want some?" she asked offering him some of the cotton candy. "Sure" he said taking a bite out of it. "Yummy" he said.

"Hey don't eat all of it" she said pulling it away from him. "Hey share "Chuck said ripping off a piece and eating. Sarah began to have eat some as Chuck tore off more of it to eat for him. They began to laugh at there childish behaviour. Once the cotton candy was gone the they were still smiling when Chuck asked "So what ride do you want to go on?"

"The Ferris Wheel" she siad pointing up to the very high Ferris Wheel. "Oh" Chuck said sounding very uncomfortable. '_I hate heights'_ he thought to himself. "Chuck are you ok?" she asked concerned noticing how uncomfortable he looked.

"Oh I'm fine, let just get on this thing" he said nervously. They paid the man and they got into one of the seats and pulled down the safety bar. As they ride started Chuck grip on the safety bar tightened and he stiffed up. He looked like a statue.

"Chuck are you sure you're ok" Sarah asked putting her hand on Chuck's shoulder. Suddenly the ride jolted and came to a stop as they reached the top of the ride. They workers down below began shouting up to them "Don't worry, the ride's just stop, we should have it up and running in about half an hour, please remain calm"

"Oh no" Chuck said. "Chuck what's wrong?" Sarah asked. "I never told you this but i never been a fan of heights" he said sounding terrified. "Come here" she said holding out her arms. Like he had done before she held Chuck in her amrs and comforted him. In her arms Chuck felt safe despite being at such great heights.

"Oh, Sarah i don't know what i'd do without you" he said. "It's ok Chuck i'm here" she said. "That's it, i'm terrified right now but i'm going to do this anyway, Sarah would you like to go on a real date with me, not as friend but as a couple" he said.

"Oh my God, i thought you'd never ask" she said. "You mean it, Sarah you don't know how happy this" he said before being interrupted by Sarah who said "Shut up and kiss me already". She then pulled him into a kiss that they had been wanting for so long.

After all the longing, all the desire, all the restless night tossing and turning imaging this moment, it was a thousand time better than either of them thought it would be. They held each other as tightly as possible holding on to each other for fear that the other would disappear if they let go. As they kissed they felt like they were floating. Like the entire universe just ceased to exist and the they were that was life and all the universe belong to them.

They did even notice that the ride had started up again and they had reached the bottom. "Hey lovebirds, ride's over" the operator said. They smiled and looked at each other and got off the ride holding hands. They headed onto several otheer rides such as the rollarcoaster and the fun house and the ghost train(which scared both of them senselessly)

They were walking around the game area when they heard a man shout "Step right and shot the targets and win a prize". "What about you slim, what to win the little lady a stuffed animal" he said looking at Chuck and Sarah.

"Ok then" he said giving the guy a dollar and picking up the gun. The targets popped up and as each on popped up Chuck shot them down. He hit every target with a bulleyes. The man said "Congradulations". He handed Chuck a large stuffed panda who in turn gave it to Sarah.

"That's so, you shouldn't have, but where did you get such a good aim?" Sarah asked. "Years of Duck Hunt" he said proudly. "So it's getting late, do you want to get on one last ride" he asked. "Sure let's get on the Tunnel of Love" Sarah said dragging him over to the ride.

They got on the ride and they went though it but they did not pay any attention to the cut out Cupids and Hearts as they were making out nonstop. They were aflame with a passion that burnt like an inferno.

As they headed to home Sarah said "This is a great first date Chuck, much better than some others in the past which shall remain nameless" she said. "Thanks, so do you want to go on another one anytime soon" he said.

Sarah gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "I'd love to boyfriend, i'll see you tomorrow". Just as she was heading into her apartment Chuck pulled her back into his arm and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever been give.

When they seperated Sarah was breathless and felt her heart go a million miles an hour. "Goodnight Girlfriend" he said before kissing her again


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

News of how Chuck and Sarah had become a couple spread like wild fire through the halls of Stanford. Many people asked themselves "How'd a loser like Bartowski score a major babe like Walker", others thought it was weird at how Bryce and Jill had started dating and there Exs were also dating.

But they didn't care what other people thought, they had each other and that's all they needed. They walked each other to class, held hands, made out in the Janitor's closet in there spare time. Life was good.

One day they were in Sarah apartment watching TV. Sarah was sitting on the couch and Chuck was laying across the couch with his head resting on Sarah's lap. "It's official, there is absolutely nothing on TV" she said bored out of her mind.

"We could alway do something?" Chuck asked. "Like what, do want to go to the mall or something" she asked. "Sounds good" he said getting up and pulling Sarah up and into his arms and kissed her. "Come on i'll buy you an ice cream" he said kissing her on the forehead. "You know me to well, Chuck" she said responding by kissing her on the cheek.

They headed into Chuck's car and drove to the Mall. As they parked the car in the parking lot Chuck got out of the car and quickly went over to the other side to open the door for Sarah. "You're such a gentlemen Chuck" Sarah said taking Chuck's hand into her own. Chuck pulled both of there hand up to his lips and and kisses Sarah's hand. "Come on let go have a look around" he said.

They wandered throughout the mall going in to any store that caught there eye. Chuck went into a video game store to check out the new Xbox games. Sarah went into the clothing department and modeled some new clothes for Chuck.

"So what do you think" she said showing off some new T-shirts. "Their nice but when are you going to model some underwear or nightgown for me " he said joking. She smiled and playfully slapped him saying "Now i'm definately not". She headed back into the changing rooms and put back on her own clothes.

They headed over to the food court to get something to eat and began to talk about random seemingly unimportant things but as most people know it's the little seemingly unimportant moments that can be some of the happiest.

"So Chuck, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go" Sarah asked. "Anywhere, probably Paris, i've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower, but i'd only under one condition" he said.

"What that" Sarah asked. "If you would come with me" he said. "That sound beautiful" she said taking a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream in a plastic cup Chuck just bought her.

"Well look who it is, the sloppy seconds" came an all two familar voice from behind them. They turned around to see Jill's roommate Shari standing next to them. "Hey Shari lovely day isn't it" Chuck said feigning politeness.

"Bite me Bartowski, so i heard you two had become an item, actually i was a little surprised, I mean I always new you were a loser Chuck but Sarah you do realise you could do a hell of a lot better, you should do what Jill did, she got herself a real man ,Bryce Larkin" she said very smugly.

"Hey Shari can i ask you something, have you had sex with anyone in your life beside yourself cause in my opinion if you got laid you might not be such a bitch all the time" Sarah said very calmly as Chuck smiled at the look of angry on Shari's face.

"Oh yeah well, whatever" she said storming off angrily as Chuck shouted after her "What's the matter Shari no witty comeback, looks like that razor sharp tongue of yours has dulled". Sarah and Chuck laugh at them putting that smug bitch in her place.

They looked around for a little while longer before Chuck drove Sarah back home to her apartment. He walked to her door as she said "This was a fun day". "Yeah it was" Chuck said.

"I especially love the look on Shari face when i put her in her place, nobody bad mouths my man" she said putting a lot of attitude at the end. "Thanks, but you know she was right about something" Chuck said. "What's that" Sarah asked curious.

Chuck suddenly became very shy and looked down at his shoes and said "You could do a lot better than me, i mean you're smart and fun and charming, amzing, beautiful and not to mention nothing short of a divine Goddess and i'm just some computer geek"

Sarah smiled and kissed Chuck and said "You're right I could do a lot better, i could be dating some Hot shot billionaire or some star athlete and no matter what everyone i know will ask why i'm dating you over guys like them" she said.

"Sure rub it in" Chuck said sarcasticly. Sarah smiled and said "But I chose you over all those other guys, because they weren't the guys who comforted when i was a complete stranger, they weren't the guys who invite to spend Thanksgiving with there family just so i wouldn't have to spend another one by myself and they aren't the guy that i know will always be there for me and would die for me"

"Sarah " Chuck said shocked at her little speech before being interrupted by Sarah. "Chuck the reason i'm with you instead all those other guy, is because where am I going to find another you" she said before pulling him into a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

The weeks pasted quickly as the flame of Chuck and Sarah's romance conitnued to burn never flickering. They went on several more dates, went to the movies, studied together and spent ever spare moment they had with each other.

Very soon Christmas rolled into town and snow had followed local area had been transformed into a winter wonderland covered in snow. As they were walking to Sarah's apartment wrapped up in there winter wears. Chuck asked "So are you coming to spend Christmas with Me, Ellie and Awesome?". "You don't even have to ask" she said kissing him.

"Good cause i've got and present for you, closes your eyes" he said. She closed her eyes and said "Alright Chuck what is it" she said. "Alright open you're eyes" he said. She opened her eyes to see Chuck in front of her with a snowball in his hand. "Chuck, don't " she warned him but her just smiled and said quickly "Think fast". Her throw the snowball at her and it hit her in the face.

Chuck laughed uncontrollably and Sarah tried to hold back her anger and laugh by wipping the snow off her face and picking up and hand full of snow and formed it into a snowball and said "You are sodead Charles Bartowski". She throw the snowball at him but it missed by an inch.

"Missed me, Missed me, now you got to kiss me" Chuck said in a playful sing song voice. "Oh did I" she said picking another hand full of snow and making another snowball this time this one hit Chuck right in the stomach.

They're snow ball fight continued for about an hour Sarah hitting Chuck a few times and Chuck hitting Sarah and few times. They decided to stopped when the winds became very strong and it became very cold.

Sarah began to shiver and siad "It getting freezing out here". "Yeah lets get inside" Chuck said has they hurried into Sarah's apartment. As they got inside Chuck said "Check the weather report to see how bad it is". "Got ya " Sarah said turning the TV on and flicking to the weather station.

After listening to the news report Sarah face fell as the weather man told his reports. "Well Chuck looks like not only are we not going to be able to go to Awesome and Ellie's but because of this damn snow storm you can't leave tonight" Sarah said.

"Well i'm glad that I get to spend Christmas even with you" he said looking on the bright side. "You're sweet but I still wish we could have spent Christmas with Ellie and Awesome" Sarah said.

"We'll just have our own Christmas, just the two of us" he said before sneezing. "You need to get out of those wet cloth, so do i actually" she said. "I'll check my bag for some spare clothes" he said refering to the bag he had been carrying that contained some spare clothes for his stay with Ellie and Awesome.

"Well i'll just go change in the bathroom" he said. "Yeah i'll go get change in my bedroom" she said. They headed into there respective areas to change. A few minutes later they came out of the room in new clean dry clothes.

"So what do you want to do?" Sarah asked. "Want to watch a Christmas movie" Chuck suggested. "Sounds good" Sarah said. They cuddled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket and holding on to each other for warmth and other reasons as they turned the channel till they saw The Muppets Christmas Carol.

"I love this movie" he said. "I've never seen it" she said. "What , did you grow up on Pluto or something" Chuck asked. "No but Christmas for the Walker meant the annual Salvation Army scam" she said. "What?" Chuck said confused.

"My Dad was a con artist and I was his partner until he got caught when i was in high school and i've been on my own ever since" she said. "I'v never told anyone that before" she said waiting for Chuck's response. "Wow, that's well wow i'm the first person you told" he said.

"Yep, oh my god you must hate me " she said sounding worried about how he would take it. "No, no i don't hate you, you don't have to worry about your past because i don't care who you were all i care about is who you are, you're the girl who i'm giving her Christmas present early because i can't wait another minute " he said getting up and taking her arm.

"Chuck " she said surprised but then looked down as Chuck put a bracelet on her wrist. "Sarah this was my mom's and i want you to have it" he said. "Chuck i don't know what to say apart from i love this gift and compared to this my gift seems pretty crappy" she said with tears of joy in her eyes

"What did you get me" Chuck asked. She got up and went into her room and hand him a rectangle in bright red wrapping paper. He opened it to reveal a picture of Chuck and Sarah dressed as Han Solo and Princess Leia slave girl respectively. "It's us at Halloween remember, i thought you'd like it" Sarah said. "You kidding I love it" Chuck said hugging and kissing Sarah.

"So why don't we watch some of the best Christmas movies ever made" Chuck said as they returned to the Muppets Christmas Carol then after that The Grinch and finally It's a Wonderful Life. Sarah loved all of them.

It was getting late when Chuck said "You should go to bed Sarah, i'll take the couch". "Don't be silly you'll freeze to death out here, we can share the bed" she said. "Oh ok" Chuck said nervous. "Don't be nervous i don't bite" she said playfully.

As they were laying together in bed Sarah said "Chuck this has been the best Christmas i ever had". "Thanks, Merry Christmas Sarah" Chuck said. "Merry Christmas Chuck" Sarah said as they drifted to sleep, warm and coozy wrapped in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

They did eventually head to Ellie and Awesome place for New Years but they spent Christmas together which they loved. They had fun spending New Years with Ellie and Awesome and something wonderful happened.

It was just at the stroke of midnight that Captain Awesome got down on one knee took a ring out of his back pocket and asked "Ellie will you do the most awesome thing in the world and be my wife?". She couldn't hold back the tears of joy and said "Oh Devon of course i will".

Chuck of course saw this coming because had asked his permission earlier that day to marry Ellie. They were so happy. Captain Awesome asked Chuck to be his best man and Ellie asked Sarah to be her maid of honour. They gladly accepted but Chuck was asked one more thing.

Ellie pulled him aside and said "Chuck, since we haven't seen dad in donkeys years i was wondering, would you give me away?". "I would be honoured" he said proud of his big sister getting married.

But when they got back to Stanford thing took a turn for the worse. It started on the day they got back to campus. Chuck and Sarah were walking to class. "Awww, looks like this is were we go our seperate ways" Sarah said sadly. "I'll see you after class" Chuck said. "See you" she said kissing Chuck of the cheek before heading to her class.

Professor Flemming came over to Chuck and said "Could i talk to you for a minute in my office Mr. Bartowski". "Sure " Chuck said following the professor into his office. "What seems to be the problem Professor?" Chuck asked unsure as to why he was here.

"Do you mind explaining this?" he said taking out a few sheets of paper. "I don't know what that is" Chuck said confused. "This is that answer key to the last test you took a test you got an A on, do you mind explaining why it was found underneath your bed" he said in an accusing tone.

"Why did you look under my bed" Chuck asked shocked at this invasion of his privacy. "A concerned student reported to me that he saw you steal this from my office" he said. "Whoever they are there lying "Chuck said angry at what he was being accused of.

"Are you accusing Byrce Larkin of lying" he said. '_Bryce Larkin of course" _Chuck thought. "Now i'm afraid that i'll have to expel you from Stanford, please pack up your things and leave the ground within the hour" he said. "But sir" he said before being interrupted by Professor Flemmings who shouted "Enough, leave my office".

Chuck headed back to his room and began to pask his stuff. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to kill Bryce Larkin but he know he that wouldn't change anything he had just been expelled and just 12 credits short of getting his bachelor's degree.

He headed down the hall and towards his car when Sarah came running over to him and asked "Chuck what going on?". "I'm leaving" he said quickly. "Leaving, why" she asked. "I got expelled, Bryce framed me for stealing the answer key to a test so i'm getting kicked out" he said loading a box of his belongings into the back of his car.

"So what are you going to do now" she asked. "Head back to Burbank, stay with Ellie and Awesome, see if Morgan can hook me up with a job at Buy More" he said.

"And that's it you're just giving up" she said. "It's over Sarah, Byrce won" he said. "The Chuck i know wouldn't have given up so easliy" she said. "If you think that then why don't you head back with Byrce Larkin, you know why HE A WINNER AND I'M A LOSER(he shouted this part), and you deserve a winner" he said.

"Chuck please, I want to be with you" she said choking up. "Sarah who were we kidding a guy like me doesn't get a girl like you" he said. "Just go and find someone good enough for you" he said

"Chuck Please" she said but Chuck did not listen instead he just got into his car and drove off. Sarah broke down right there and then in that parking lot into tears and Chuck never stopped crying all his way to Burbank.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

'_I hate you Bryce Larkin, I hate you Bryce Larkin, I hate you Bryce Larkin'_ Chuck thought to himself as he sat behind the Nerd Herd counter at the Burbank Buy More. Oh how the mighty have fallen, he was once a college student on his way to the top and now he's fixing computer infected by the Irene Demova Virus.

"Come on man you can't do this to me, i did do nothing" shouted a teenager that Casey was dragging across the store begging for mercy. "Let see what the cops have to say about that punk " he said in a very Clint Eastwood like manner. '_Figures another shoplifter'_ Chuck thought.

John Casey was probably the most agressive yet effective employees they had at the Buy More. It had been a month seen Chuck had been kicked out of Stanford and in his first day at Buy More Chuck had nearly been trampled by Casey who actually chased a shoplifter across the parking lot before tackling, subduing and dragging him back to the store.

"You pervert" a woman shouted at Lester as she slapped him hard across the face. "You'll call me right" he called after her as she left the store in a rage. '_Poor Lester, he thinks he's God's gift to women' _Chuck thought looking at at the co-worker rubbing his sore cheek at the DVD section and then casting his eyes downward to his other co-worker curled up on the griound sleeping off another bender.

Chuck felt something grab his ankle. It was Jeff grabbing it in his sleep so Chuck took a step back. He then looked across the store to the entrance to see Morgan talking to his girlfriend Alex. They were talking happily as Alex handed him a brown paper bag and kissed him on the cheek. '_She brought him lunch'_ Chuck thought as the jealousy flowed through him.

'_How could this have happened to me'_ he thought. '_ One minute i'm a happy college student on my way to being the next Bill Gates with a great girlfriend and now i'm working in a nut house of a Buy More with a Psychopath, a Drunk and a Pervert' _he thought angrily.

But what made him most angry was himself. He had let some weasel like Bryce Larkin come between him and Sarah and had singled handedly ruined the greatest realationship he had ever had with the girl he love. He broke her heart and now she would never take him back.

"Hey Chuck, what up" Morgan said heading over to Chuck after Alex left. "Nothing, how's thing with Alex" Chuck said trying to hide his jealousy. "I think she might be the One" he said. "What makes you so sure" Chuck said half heartedly.

"I was watching Clerks last night and something Silent Bob said that made me realise it. He said There's a million fine looking women out there but they don't all bring you lasagna at work, most of them just cheat on you" he said. "And Alex just brought you Lasagna" Chuck asked.

"No, she just brought me a grilled cheese sanwich but it's close enough" he said taking it out of the bag and taking a bite out of it. Chuck saw out of the corner of his eye Casey growling at Morgan like a wolf about to strike its prey as he ate the sanwich.

"BARTOWSKI get your ass in here" Big Mike called to him from his office. "Oww, he does not sound happy" Morgan said. "When is he ever happy" Chuck said walking towards Big Mike's office.

"You wanted to see me Big Mike" Chuck asked. "Yeah what the Hell is wrong with you Bartowski, ever since you've been here you've been like a freakin' Zombie" he said. "It's nothing just" he said before Big Mike interrupted him.

"Let me guess is it Blondie" he said. "Her name is SARAH" he said saying her name with a lot of emotion. "So that's it, you still love her, right" he said. "It doesn't matter" Chuck said.

"Kid sit down i want to tell you something" he said getting up and taking a picture out of his wallet. "See this girl" he said "When i was about your age i was dating her and i was in love with her". He looked very sad. "What happened?" Chuck asked.

"I was scared so i broke it off with her and went on a week long bender in Vegas, at the end of the week i woke up on a pile of money in the penthouse suite of a hotel with 3 hookers on the pile with me and a Priest passed out in the tub, an Elvis impersonator handcuffed to the radiator and my kidney missing" he said. Chuck was now very confused.

"Anyway after that I realised how i felt about this girl, that i loved her but by the time i'd realised that it was too late she had moved on, anyway the point i'm trying to make is don't wait until it too late" he said.

"Look man. take the rest of the day off and figure out what you're going to do about Sarah" he said. "Alright" Chuck said heading out of the Buy More and back to the apartment. As he drove to the apartment he thought to himself '_ Maybe Big Mike is right, maybe i shouldn't wait anymore but then again a month has already passed, it's probably too late to fix thing with Sarah'._

He entered the apartment and headed to his room. Ellie and Awesome would be at the hospital till 6 so he had 3 hours till they got back. Before he could relax the phone rang. He answered it.

"Excuse is Charles Bartowski there?" asked a voice on the other end. "Yeah I'm Charles Bartowski, who is this" he asked. "Hello Mr. Bartowski, I'm Diane Beckman Dean of Stanford" she said in a very authoritarian voice. "Oh and why are you calling me?" he asked nervous.

"I'm calling on behalf of Stanford to apologise for your expulsion, new evidence has recently come up with clears your name, we hope you will return as soon as possible and be assured the culprits have been properly taken care of" she said.

Chuck was so happy he had to pinch himself to make sure it's not a dream but then remember what she said and asked "Culprits, Bryce Larkin wasn't working alone".

"Well i don't how you know that Bryce Larkni was one of the thieves but yes he and another student Jill Robetrs are responsible for the crime" she said. '_Jill'_ Chuck thought sadly. "Once again Stanford apologises for your expulsion and we hope to see you brigth and early monday morning" she said before hanging up. Chuck checked the calander, it was friday.

Three hours later Ellie came back to find Chuck sitting in the chair still looking surprised. "Chuck what's wrong " she asked. "I got a call from Stanford, they found evidence that i'm innocent and they want me back at Stanford" he said. "Chuck that's wonderful" she said.

"I don't know if i'll go" he said unsure. "Chuck how can you say that?" she asked. "If i go back i'll have to see Sarah again" he said. "Chuck maybe this is a sign for you to go back and fix things with Sarah" Ellie said.

"But after how i acted she wouldn't want to see me again, it might be too late" he said. "Chuck it's never too late, not for you not with Sarah, you know why because you two love each other" she said. "No she doesn't " Chuck said depressed.

"Chuck, everytime you walked into the room her face lit up like a sun she lvoes you, do you love her?" Ellie asked. "Yes, i do , i love her with every fibre of my being, every cell in my body , i love her with all my heart and soul, i'd die for her" he said feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest as he had wanted to say that for such a long time.

"Then go and tell her that" Ellie said. "But what if she doesn't give me another chance" he said. "Then you keep trying till she gives you another chance because she's worth it and you know it" Ellie said. "She is worth it" Chuck said before gathering up his stuff and putting them in his car.

"Good luck" Ellie said. "Thanks, say goodbye to the others for me" he said before driving off to get back to Stanford. He had to get back to Sarah and tell her how he felt and he just hoped that she would take him back.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

Sarah sat in class not paying attention to the professor's lecture. Her mind kept drifting back to Chuck. '_That stupid jerk why can't i stop thinking about him' _she thought to herself. She hated him for leaving her like that, no she didn't hate him, she wished that she could hate him it would make her life a hell of a lot easier but despite breaking her heart like he did she still loved him and made the pain much worse.

As class ended her professor call her aside. "Ms. Walker could i speak with you for a minute?" he asked. "Sure Professor what's up?" she asked. "I notice that you weren't paying attention to my lecture or any lecture for nearly a month" he said. "Oh yeah sorry" she said with almost no emotion.

"Ms. Walker i don't know what problems you're dealing with but i'd advise you to sort them out on you're own time not in class, if you don't think you can be here well the doors right there" he said. "I know Professor i understand "she said before leaving.

She couldn't help it, she wished she could just forget about Chuck, usually she's good at compartmentalising but with Chuck she couldn't. Her father was right, he told her "Never get attached cause either they leave or you leave".

Before she meet Chuck the only future she thought about was the next day but since he came into her life all she could think about was a future with him and she was so angry and upset and hurt that he had done this to her that sometimes she wished she never met Chuck at all.

But when though about it she remembered all the good times she and Chuck had and wonder if it was a fair trade, to lose all that happiness but to never feel this pain. I guess everyone asks themselves that after a break up.

It was Friday and everyone was planing to go out and party over the weekend but not Sarah, she just didn't have the will to party now that Chuck was gone. Her friend Carina had come into town a week ago and took her out.

"Get over him, there's plenty of other fish in the sea" she said last week at the club. "Not like him" Sarah said glumly. "Oh my god, this is serious, are you in love with this guy?" she asked. Sarah said nothing. "Oh my god you are that's why you're so down in the dumps, well i can't help you" she said. "Why not" Sarah asked. "Because i've never had my heart broken before" Carina said before returning to the dance floor.

Sarah headed back to her house for another night of loneliness. '_Who knows, Chuck helped me get over Bryce maybe someone will help me get over Chuck'_ she thought, but she didn't want a replacement, she wanted Chuck.

She got home and layed on her couch and began to watch TV. Later that night she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. It was Chuck. "Go away " Sarah said unable to bring herself to talk to him and tried to close the door but he stuck his foot in so she couldn't close it.

"No Sarah, i have to talk to you and i'm not leaving till i say what i have to say" he said sounding braver than he had ever sounded before. "Are you going to make up some excuse as to why you left because i don't want to hear them" she said.

"I love you Sarah" he said. She was surprised to hear this and said "What?". "I love you Sarah Walker, with all my heart and soul, you're the One, the sun in my sky, the girl i want to be with for eternity" he said. "Chuck" she said.

"Sarah, i just spend a month without you and do you know what i realised in that month, my life is meaningless without you, i was just a hollow empty burnt out shell of a man, i was dea inside but being here in your presence again I feel alive again" he said.

"Sarah I know i don't deserve a second chance but i hopping beyond hope that you would give me a chance to make up to you all the hurt i caused you" he said. Sarah knew Chuck very well and could easily tell he was telling the truth. "Come in Chuck" she said opening the door to let him in.

"First off" she said before slapping him hard in the face. "Ow" he said. "That's for leaving" she said sounding angry. "And this is for coming back" she said before kissing him pasionately.

"Chuck I love you too." she said. "I love you Sarah and i'm sorry I didn't tell you it before i left or Thanksgiving night, or when we first met and i'm sorry that i didn't spend every minute that we were together telling you and showing you how much i love you, that one mistake i'm not going to make again" he said before pulling her into another kiss.

They made there way to the bedroom. As they stood at the foot of the bed Sarah ripped off Chuck's shirt as he pulled off her T-shirt. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Definately" she said before pushing him on the bed. She quickly joined him on the bed and began to kiss him again.

That night they were in Heaven and the two of them became one in a single perfect moment of ecstasy as the two made love for the first time.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

Sarah and Chuck awoke the next morning wrapped in each others arms. "Morning Beautiful" Chuck said. "Morning Handsome" she said kissing the tip on his nose. "So Chuck what are you going to do" she asked. "What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"Well you got kicked out of Stanford, so what are you going to do, get a job or something" she said. "Oh that's right i forgot to tell you" he said. "Tell me what?" she said. "I'm back in Stanford, they caught the real thieves and i'll give you three guesses as to who Bonnie and Cylde are" he said sarcastically.

"Are there names Bryce Larkin and Jill Roberts" she said. "Congradulations you've just win one million dollars" he said imitating a game show host. "Wow, i mean i know they were cheaters but to actually steal the test and try to frame it on you, that's just low" she said.

"Yeah , but look at on the bright side starting Monday I'll be back in Stanford, wonder if i can move back into my old room" Chuck said. "Wait a minute, why don't you move in here" Sarah said before realising what she was saying. "Huh" he said. "You know what, forget what i just said, i'm sure they'll find you a room" she said quickly.

"Did you just invite me to move in with you" Chuck asked. "No, i was just wondering if you wanted to celebrate you getting back into Stanford tonight" she said quickly trying to change the subject. "Ok, sound like fun what do you think drinks at the Castle" he said realising that this was a touchy subject for Sarah and didn't want to ruin his newly restablished realationship with her.

"Ok, we can go there later tonight" she said. She looked at Chuck who had a look of shame on his face. "Chuck, what's the matter?" she asked. "Sarah i'm sorry, i promised i'd never leave you and i left" he said.

"It's ok Chuck, i forgive you, besides you came back and that's what matters" she said before kissing him again. "Thanks Sarah so i was wondering, would you still like to be my date to Ellie and Awesome's wedding in a few weeks" he asked. "I'd love too, how are they" she asked. "They're great" he said.

Sarah got up and headed into the bathroom before turning around and saying to Chuck "I'm hopping in the shower, care to join me". She winked at him. He didn't need to be told twice and hopped out of bed and hurried after her.

After their shower they dried off and got dressed. "So what do you want to do?" Sarah asked. "How about we go to the movies" Chuck suggested. "Oh and can we make out at the movies" Sarah asked seductively. "Of course" he said putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her.

They headed out to Chuck's car and got into it and drove to the movies. '_It hard to believe a few hours ago i was driving back here to try and get Sarah back and now we're back together and heading to the movies'_ he thought. He smiled at this thought looking over at Sarah and realising how lucky he was to have her back.

"What are you smiling at" Sarah asked noticing him looking at her. "I'm just so happy to be with you" he said. Chuck turned on the radio and suddenly car was full of the music.

"Imagine me and you"

"I do"

"I think about you day and night"

"It's only right"

"To think about the girl you love"

"And hold her tight"

"So happy together"

"I can't see me loving nobady but you for all my life"

"When you're with me baby the skies will be blue for all my life"

Chuck and Sarah laughed and looked over at each other. "I couldn't think of a more perfect song for this moment could you" Chuck asked. "No not really" Sarah said. They pull up to the movies and looked up at the movies. There appeared to be a 80's movies marathon going on. All the great movies of the 80's were there.

Even the people outside the movies were dressed as popular 80's movies characters. There were Marty McFlys, Freddy Krugers, Jason Voorheeses, Karete Kids, Molly Rongwalds, Teen Wolfs, Ghostbusters, Ferris Buellers, , Indiana Joneses, Terminators, Scarfaces, Beetlejuices and even a Jareth the Goblin King.

"I feel really out of place" Sarah said. "No we can just pretend we're James Bond and Stacey Sutton" Chuck said. "Ok so what do you want to see" she said. They looked up at the movies that were on.

They saw many familar titles such as Gremlins and Back to the Future but one title in particular caught Sarah eye and she remember the poster of it in Chuck's bedroom at Ellie's and Awesome place. "How about we see Tron" she suggested.

"No, anything but that" he said rather quickly. "What but i thought you liked Tron?" she asked. "I do it's just, my father took me to see tron when i was just a kid and a few weeks after he did he ran off, in fact i think that was the last time me and him spent any quality time together" he said sadly. Sarah hugged and said "It's ok Chuck".

She realised why Chuck didn't want to see Tron, it was because he was afraid that she would leave just as his father had. "Chuck don't you think it time you put it to rest" she said. "But" he began before being interrupted by Sarah. "I'm not going anywhere Chuck".

Chuck smiled and took a damp breath and said "Ok, let go see Tron". They headed up to buy there tickets when Sarah said "You know i've never seen this movie before". "Well prepare to see a great movie" he said as they enter the theatre.

Chuck was right, Sarah was enjoying the movie or at least the part she could keep up with, it was very confusing but it didn't really capture her attention, she was focused mainly on making out with her boyfriend Chuck.

'_You love this guy and he loves you, why are you so afraid to take it to the next level'_ she thought to herself. '_Maybe your afraid that if you let that down the wall around your heart you'll get hurt' _she thought.

"Chuck, promise me you'll never leave me again" she said. "I will never leave you, I'd rather die than hurt you again" he said before kissing her again.

Later on when they were having drinks at the Castle Sarah suddenly blurted out "Move in with me". "What?" Chuck asked confused. "Earlier today i was asking you to move in with me but i was too afraid to admit it" she said. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, my whole life i've lived by one rule Never get attached and because of that I bulit a wall around my heart but you just keep digging through that wall and now i want to let you in" she said.

"You want me to move it with you?"he asked. "Yes becuase before i met you the only future to me was the next day but now all i can imagine is a future with you, so please say yes" she asked. "I'd love too" he said before kissing her.

After they finished there drinks they headed out and Sarah said "Guess we should be getting back to my place". "Don't you mean our place" Chuck said. The sound of it was like music to Sarah's ears and she said "I love you Chuck". "I love you Sarah" Chuck said before kissing her.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

A few weeks after Chuck moved in with Sarah they stood in there bedroom getting ready to go to Ellie and Awesome's wedding. "Stupid tie" Chuck said in fustation. He didn't know how to tie a tie.

"Give it here" Sarah said smiling at Chuck annoyance. She began to tie it around his neck. They were really enjoying living together. Chuck who had lived with Ellie most of his life was used to having a roomate especially a women but Sarah on the other hand had always been a lone wasn't used to living with anyone but after a few weeks she began to adjust.

It was actually pretty nice living with Chuck, he didn't snore, he kept her warm at night(among other things) and he even made her pancakes and waffles in the morning.

Things had been going uphill since Chuck got back into Stanford. Bryce and Jill had been expelled from school and Chuck and Sarah had graduated after a few weeks and Chuck had been offered a job as a computer programmer at Roark Instruments.

However not everything was going so well in fact one of the first things they did after they moved in together was buy an extra lock for the door after a less than pleaset run in with Bryce.

Chuck was heading back to class on his his first day back to Stanford when he was tackled by Bryce. Bryce knocked him to the ground and started to punch Chuck mercilessly in the face shouting "Think you can steal everything i had, you stole my girl and got me kicked out of school, i'm going to kill you"

Security arrived and forced Bryce off Chuck and pratically had to drag him off campus. Sarah tended to the injuried Chuck and they both shuddered when he shouted "I'll get even with you if it's the last thing i do, you hear me Chuck, YOU WILL PAY"

"Thanks" he said when she was was finished tying the tie.

Sarah stood back from Chuck and asked "How do i look ?"

"You look beautiful" Chuck said looking at her lovingly.

"Thanks, you don't look that bad yourself" she said to him flirting.

"Are you ready?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah let head to the wedding" Sarah replied as they headed out to Chuck car and began the drive to Burbank.

They finally arrived at Ellie and Awesome's apartment when Casey called over to Chuck. "Hey what are you doing going over to the bridal area, all the guys have to come here to help get the groom ready" he said signalling for Chuck to come into his apartmen.

"I'll see you at the wedding" he said to Sarah before heading into the apartment. Sarah knocked on the door and was let in by Alex. Sarah followed her past the other bride's maids who Ellie knew from the hospital and into Ellie's bedroom and saw Ellie, Honey(Devon's mom) and Bolonia getting ready for the wedding.

"Good you're here, how do i look" Ellie asked.

"Beautiful, Devon wouldn't know what hit him" Sarah said.

"Good, Alex, Bolonia, Honey can you give me and Sarah a minute" Ellie asked them. They left the bedroom and went to wait with the other bride's maid in the living room.

"What's up Ellie" Sarah asked.

"I just want to say i'm glad you and Chuck were able to repair your relationship and i'm really happy you could be here as my maid of honour" Ellie said.

"Did you just say..." Sarah said before being interrupted.

"Yes i want you to be my maid of honour" Ellie asked.

"It would be my pleasure" Sarah said.

"Ok then, well let get to the beach so we can have this wedding" Ellie said happily.

Meanwhile in Casey's apartment Chuck, Awesome and the guys were getting ready for the wedding. Big Mike and Morgan were fixing there ties in the mirror. But the thing that caught Chuck eye most of all in the apartment was the giant portrait of Ronald Reagan above the fire place. As Casey walked past it he soluted and said "God bless you Mr. President"

Devon walked out of the bedroom in his suit and said "Chuck you look awesome, how do i look?"

"Fine, so you're getting married , how do you feel?" Chuck asked.

"Awesome" he said. Casey growled at this and muttered "Damn Frat boy". Devon and Chuck ignored him and continued there conversation.

"Alright Devon you're marrying my sister so i want you to promise me you'll treat her right" Chuck said placing his arm on Devon's back like a father giving his son advice.

"Dude of course i'll treat her like a queen" Devon said sincerely.

"Good" Chuck said. He was glad his sister had found a guy good enough for her. "Now come we got a wedding to get to" Morgan said jumping in between them and placing his arms around there shoulders.

Both Ellie and Devon's parties head to the beach in seperate limo and were brought to the beach for the wedding. Devon and his old groomsmens stood at the altar next to the priest.

The guest took there seats, many of them with there dates, Morgan with Alex next to Big Mike with Bolonia next to Casey who appeared to be getting very comfortable with Kathleen(Alex mom and Casey's ex) he appearently had been trying to reconnect with her after getting out of the military.

The music began to play and then Ellie began to walk down the aisle with Chuck on her arm. She was followed by Sarah. "Thanks for doing this" Ellie whispered to Chuck.

"Hey you're my sister" Chuck saidas they both smiled. Once they reached the priest the wedding began as the sun was setting. Chuck took his place next to Devon and Sarah took her place next to Ellie.

"Darely Beloved we are gather here today to witness the union of Ellie Bartowski and Devon Woodcomb" the Priest said.

"Do you Ellie take Devon as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness or in health, for richer or poorer till death do you part" The Priest asked.

Hearing this Chuck found himself thinking about Sarah, he loved her more than he ever knew he could love someone, after breaking her heart once he would never leave her again, if she ever got sick he would stay by her side till she was better and if they was anyone he would want by his side in his death bed it was her and he would definately sit with her on her death bed.

"I do " Ellie said. The priest now turned to Devon.

"And do you Devon take Ellie as your lawfully wedded wife to love, honour and charise till death do you part" The Priest asked.

Chuck loved Sarah, he would definately honour her and he charised every second he spend with her.

"I do " Devon said.

"Then by the pwoer vested in me by God I now pronouce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" The Priest said.

With that Ellie and Awesome kissed as the guest cheered, many people wiped their eyes in tissues. Big Mike was blubbering like a baby, he had his face buried in a hankerchief.

Seeing Ellie and Awesome happiness, Chuck looked over at Sarah who smiled at him.

Chuck now knew what he had to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

A week after Ellie and Awesome's wedding Chuck and Sarah had both started new jobs. Chuck had started his new job at Roark Instruments and Sarah started working at Orange Orange. They were quite happy and Chuck had a plan for they're relationship.

On Sunday morning Sarah was snoozing happily in bed while Chuck was tip toeing around the kitchen preparing a surprise for the love of his life. Sarah began to awake as the warm sun shun down on her face and the delicious smells originating from her kitchen.

"Morning Beautiful" Chuck said handing her a nice warm cup of coffee to wake her up. Sarah took a long drink from the cup of coffee and suddenly felt a burst of new life . Now more awake she saw Chuck placing a tray of waffles and pancakes in front of her.

"What's all this Chuck" she asked.

"I just wanted to treat my favourite girl with all the love she deserves" he said smiling and taking from behind his back maple syrup and strawberry syrup. "Which one do you want?" he asked.

"Both" she said. At her request Chuck poured both the amber coloured maple syrup and the ruby coloured strawberry syrup on her pancakes and syrup. Sarah smiled lovingly at Chuck.

"Thank you Chuck, you know Bryce never did anything like this for me" she said.

"Tell me about it, when me and Jill would share a bed the first she did in the morning was demand i make her some coffee" Chuck said. As they reminsed about they exs they realised how fortunate they were to bump into each other and catch Bryce and Jill together.

Chuck took up the knife and fork and cut off a piece of the waffle and held it up to Sarah. "Now eat up, I've got a big day planned" he said as she eat the piece of waffle on the fork.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not telling" he said. "Oh, mystery, I like that in a man" she said taking the knife and fork out of Chuck hands and took another bite out of the waffles. "Yummy" she said. "Try the pancakes" he said.

After breakfast Sarah hoped into the shower and came out to find Chuck dressed and with a picnic basket in his arm. "Put something nice on i'm taking you somewhere special" he said.

"Where?" Sarah asked.

"It's a surprise" he said.

"I like surprises" she said

"Good, now go get dressed " Chuck said.

"Oh i love it when you take charge you man you" Sarah said in overly exaggered voice.

Chuck smiled and said "Just make sure you bring your bikini". She got dressed and took Chuck advice and put on her bikini. They got into Chuck's car he drove them to the beach. As the drove Sarah looked into the mirror and could have swore that the car behind them was following them.

Sarah got out of the car and looked around the beach and she noticed two things the first is that their was no one their but the two of them. The second thing was...

"This is the beach we went to the day after we caught Bryce and Jill together" she said. "Yep, our first date so to speak" he said.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. "Well i may have bribed the life guard to shut this beach down today" he said innocently.

"You bought me a whole beach" Sarah said. "More like rented for today" he said.

Sarah rushed over pulled Chuck into the tighest hug ever. It made a anoconda look wimpy. She kissed him furiously and said "You are the best boyfriend who ever lived, have i ever told you that" she said.

"Well you could say it more often" he said blushing at all the affection. "Well why are we standing around like a pair of idiots" she said running toward the sea and pulling off her T-shirt and jean-short.

She stood at the edge of the beach as the waves were splashing at her feet and she called to Chuck "Well come on, no ones here let go skinny dipping" before removing her bikini and jumping into the water.

Chuck didn't need to be told twice as he ran over and nearly ripped off his clothes and joined her. He swam out to join her as she circled him like a shark. Chuck suddenly dived underneath the water.

"Chuck" Sarah called looking side to side waiting for him to surface. She felt a pair of cover her eys and heard voice whisper in her ear "Guess who?".

"Is it Colin Farrell?" she asked. "No" he said. "Then it must be that sexy boyfriend of mine Chuck" she said before turning around to see him floating next to her smiling.

He pulled her close to him and said "I love you Sarah". "I love you Chuck" she replied. He embrace her their naked forms touching in the water. The warmth of each others skin keeping them warm in the cold ocean.

They kissed furiously as they made love in the ocean. In the heat of passion Chuck proclaimed "I love you Sarah, with all my heart, I love you more than life itself".

After making love in the ocean they returned to land and had the picnic Chuck had packed for them. While Sarah was eating she noticed that the same car from earlier was parked just outside the beach. Their was something very familar about it. But she didn't dwell on it because Chuck got her attention.

"Sarah, I love you so much, i didn't think it was even possible to ever love someone so much. At Ellie's wedding i saw how happy she was and that made me realise i want that with you, I love you more than life itself, i'd die for you Sarah, i'd move the star if you asked me to, i would turn the world upside just to make you happy" he said before getting down on one knee and taking a small box out of the basket.

Sarah was completely speechless. "Sarah i want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you so i'm asking you, Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Chuck i don't know what to say" Sarah said. "Just say yes" Chuck said.

"Chuck..." she began before being interupted by someone shouting at them. They turned and saw Byrce get out of the car. Suddenly Sarah realised why it seemed so familar. It was Bryce's car.

"You stupid bitch, how could you leave me like that" he shouted at her. As he stumbled drunkenly towards them they could smell the alcohol from him.

"Bryce you're drunk go home an sleep it off" Sarah said. "Don't talk to me like that, i saw you with this loser, i'll tell you what if you get down on your knees and beg me to take you back them i might let you know what it's like to date a real man" he said.

"Don't talk to her like that" Chuck said angrily. "Beat it Chuck this is between me and the Whore" he said. Suddenly Chuck lost it and ounched Bryce right in the face . He fell back on to the ground covering his nose with was gushing blood.

"Go away and leave Sarah alone, a guy like you doesn't even deserve to talk to her" Chuck said before turning back to Bryce and heading back to Sarah.

Bryce got up and pulled a gun out of his pocket and shouted "You think you can make a fool out of me and get away with it". "Chuck look out" Sarah screamed as Bryce turned the gun at her and pulled the trigger. Chuck saw this a stood in the way talking the bullet.

Chuck fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding heavily. Bryce realising what he had just done ran away. Sarah ran over to Chuck a held him in her arms crying and screaming "Don't go Chuck, please, I love yo too much to lose you"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

The ambulance came and rushed Chuck to the hospital with Sarah by his side holding his and begging him not to die. '_Oh god, Chuck please don't die, damn you Bryce, please don't go Chuck'_ she thought as she squashed his hand tigher.

They arrived at the hospital and Chuck was placed on a crash cart that began to be rushed to surgury. "I'm right here Chuck" she said.

"M'am i'm afraid you can't go any further" one of the doctor told her holding back as the cart headed off through the swinging door and to the Operating room. "Please, He's my boyfriend" she said.

"Alright, you can watch the surgury from the observation deck, it's just down there" he said pointing to a door.

"Thank you" Sarah said before turning towards the door however the doctor called her back.

"Before you go, does your boyfriend have any immediate family we should call?" He asked.

"Just his sister, Dr Ellie Bartowski, but i can call her" she said.

"Thank you" the doctor said before heading off.

Sarah took out her phone and looked through the phonebook till Ellie's name and number came up. She was about to press call when she thought to herself '_How am i suppose to do this, call a women who just back off her honeymoon and say "Oh hey Ellie, how was the honeymoon oh and by the way your brother just been shot and he's in surgery and i don't know... if...he going.. to'_

She couldn't even think off the possibility that Chuck was going to survive and pull through. She didn't want to think that he might die on the operating room and his light might leave the world, that he might leave her. No she had to believe Chuck would survive.

She called Ellie. "Hey Sarah what's up?" Ellie asked. "It's Chuck" she said nearly choking on the lump in her throat.

Apon hearing her tone Ellie became very concerned and asked "What happened, is he ok?".

"No, he's been shot" Sarah said before crying. "He's in surgury".

"I'll be right there" Ellie said before hanging up. Sarah headed up to the observation deck and looked down at all the doctors poking and proding Chuck with scapels and twisser. The surgury went on for hours and Sarah hated every minute of it just sitting there looking down at the man she loved being unable to do anything but pray he made it through.

It was a long and exhusting surgury and there were some moment when they weren't sure he'd pulled through but eventually they got the bullet out and Chuck was taken to the recovery room. Sarah followed him but just as Chuck was being placed on the bed Ellie, Awesome and Morgan rush into the room.

They pulled Sarah into a hug and asked "Is Chuck ok?". Sarah answered by indicating the recovery room. They all went in and saw Chuck asleep on the bed. He looked so peaceful.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ellie asked the doctor.

"Well we managed to remove the bullet and repair the damage to his organs so he should be ok, all he has to do is wake up" he said.

"How soon will that be" Morgan asked.

"That up to him, it could wake up in 5 minutes or in 30 years, if you want to help him talk to him, let him know you're here" the doctor said before leaving.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing" Morgan said to Chuck. "Listen man if you heard the doctor then you know that you have to wake up, ehy you remember all the time you saved me from getting my ass kicked in school, you're a true friend, i don't think i ever told you that"

"Devon" Ellie mouthed to her husband. This was all he needed to be told. He went over to Morgan, put his arm around his shoulder and said "Come on little buddy, let go get something to eat in the cafeteria". He took him out of the room.

Ellie went over and sat beside her brother and took his hand. "Hey bro, how are you, listen you wake up soon, you don't want to miss the birth of you niece" she said before placing his hand on her stomach.

"Ellie are you..." Sarah asked.

"Yeah, i am, just found out this morning but don't tell Devon, I want to surprise him" she said.

"What happened Sarah?" Ellie asked.

"Bryce shot him" Sarah said.

"That bastard" Ellie said. "Sarah, I'm not sure if Chuck will pull through, I want my daughter to know her uncle, not some vegatable on a hospital bed" she said before crying.

"It ok, Chuck's going to pull through, you can't keep a good guy down" she said hugging and comforting Ellie. Sarah looked at Chuck remembered soemthing and said to Ellie "Could I have a minute alone with Chuck"

"Sure, I'll go get Devon and Morgan" she said before leaving the room.

Sarah sat down beside Chuck and took his hand in hers. "Chuck, I'm sorry, I sorry i hesistated, when you proposed i was scared i mean marrying you, marrying anyone was the last thing i every thought i do in my life, but now that i almost lost you i realise that i don't want to go another minute without you, so you better wake up soon, cause the second you do, i'm going to say yes, do you hear me, I want to be your wife" she said with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly Sarah felt Chuck hand tighten in her and she looked up at his face to see his eyes opening. "Where am i?" he asked.

"With your fiance" she said before hugging and kissing him ferciously. "Does that mean you said yes" he asked.

"Yes, Yes a thousand times" she said. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. Chuck was health and they were together.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Chuck vs True Love

A month had passed since the incident and thing were looking up. Chuck recovered and was as good as new except for a scar from the the bullet wound. Sarah said it made him look manly and sexy so he grow to like it. He also got promoted at work which came a big ass pay raise.

After about a week of hiding Bryce turned himself in for what he did to Chuck. Before being arrested he apologised to Chuck and Sarah for everything he had done to them. They forgave him but told they never wanted to see him again.

He asked Jill if she wanted to have a real relationship with him. She agreed and promised to wait till he was out of prison. He eventually did get out and told that girl he loved her. You know what she said it back.

Ellie eventually told Awesome that she was pregnant and even though he was nervous he had never been happier than when he found out he was going to be a dad. Months later Ellie gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

After much discussion they decided on the perfect name for her. They thought of mary at first after Ellie's mother but decided against it. They were going to name her after the only family member who never abandoned Ellie. They name her Charlotte or Chuck for short. they even asked Chuck and Sarah to be the godparent which they happily accepted.

As for Casey, well he finally was able to ask the love of his life Kathleen the question he should have asked her 20 years ago. Finally John, Kathleen and Alex became a official family.

As for Alex and Morgan well eventually Morgan earned Casey's respect and approval and he soon joined there family. As for Bolonia and Big Mike well they got married and you know what Big Mike was so happy he stopped being such a hard ass at Buy More and eventually he gave the job of manager to Morgan.

Even those two idiots Lester and Jeff(aka Dumb and Dumber) were able to find two nice girls who were equally as stupid as the two of them.

But I'm getting off topic after all this story isn't about any of them. This isn't their story, it's Chuck and Sarah, so i think i'll take you to the day that matters most to them, there wedding.

Sarah stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in her wedding dress. Ellie came in the room and looked at her and said "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" Sarah said.

"Chuck's a lucky guy" Ellie said.

"Hey i'm lucky to have found him, if we hadn't walked in on Bryce and Jill that day i probably would have been alone for the rest of my life" Sarah said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because i don't think iwould have been able to give my heart to any other than Chuck" Sarah said.

"You're going to be a great sister-in-law" Ellie said.

"You too" Sarah replied before hugging Ellie. Even they weren't related by blood and not even related through marriage yet they felt the as close as any sisters could feel.

Alex stuck her head through the door and said "It's time"

Sarah headed out to the aisle and took Casey arm. Because she hadn't seen her father in years she asked Casey to give her away. She looked up at the altar and saw Chuck standing thre smiling with Morgan as his best man and Awesome as a groomsman.

When Sarah reached the altar she took Chuck's hands in hers. Casey went to the side next to Awesome and Ellie, Carina and Alex went to her side.

She looked into his chocolate brown eyes as he said "You look beautiful".

"You look pretty good yourself handsome" she replied.

The priest began to ceremony "Darely beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls, you know the philosopher Plato came up with the idea of soulmate. He believe that origin People had two heads, four arms and four legs, however Zeus feared their power so split them into two seperate being, cursed forever to look for their other half, but today we can rejoice because today these two become one again".

"Do you Sarah Walker take Charles Bartowski to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health for as long as you both shall live" he asked.

"I do" Sarah said happily, she wanted to say it a thousand times, she wanted to scream it to the Heavens so that everyone will know that she is marrying the love of her life.

"And do you Charles Bartowski take Sarah Walker to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honour and cherish till death do you part" he asked.

"I do" he said. He felt happier than he had been in his whole life, just the the sound of Sarah saying those two beautiful word "I do" was like an Angelic Choir to him. And despite the vows he knew not even death would keep them apart.

"Then by the power vested in me, I know pronouce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride" he said. That was what they had been waiting to hear for to long and they embraced each other passioniately.

Sarah throw the bouquet as she kissed Chuck and who should catch it but Alex who then give Morgan and interesting look. Morgan then noticed the angry look he's getting from Casey.

After the wedding Chuck and Sarah headed back home got into bed. They lay there in each other arms feeling completely safe, secure and happy. Sarah kissed Chuck and said "I love you Chuck"

"I love you too Sarah, always and forever" Chuck replied before they lost themselves in a long passionate loving Kiss.


End file.
